


Spiderchat (OR the dec team create a groupchat and op's not creative)

by NightyPaws



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: But for angst purposes Infinity war might be happening, Civil War?, Doesn't really add anything to the plot but a headcannon, Everyone also is bidding on Tony and Peter, Everyone bashing on Flash because yes, Gen, He's not out yet, I hardly know her, Idk I'm planning ahead, Just if you're wondering, Nervous Peter Parker, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Decathlon team is a disaster, They need to realise they're father and son jfc, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, groupchat, i might add tags as i go, not endgame, that's too much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightyPaws/pseuds/NightyPaws
Summary: [picks up from Spiderman: homecoming]MJ creates an acedec groupchat, invites the team, shenanigans ensueAnd by shenanigans, I mean that they try to figure out Spider-man's identity, while questioning Peter's behaviour, and that's never a good mix
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Avengers Team, Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 449





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from the dead! Believe it or not lmao  
> I figured I should try to write more for stress relive purposes and stuff, so here I am
> 
> I hope you like groupchat fics, because strap in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back from the dead lmao  
> Writing one of those groupchat fics because they're really fun for me honestly, and I hope they are to you too!

**[Saturday, 10:32 AM]**

**_MJ created a groupchat_ **

****_MJ changed the groupchat's name to Decathlon team_ ** **

****_MJ changed their name to Michelle_ ** **

****_Michelle added Sally, Ned, Abe, Cindy, Peter, Charles and Seymour to Decathlon team_ ** **

**Michelle:** Alright, listen up

 **Michelle:** This is the Decathlon team groupchat, so basically I will say all the important stuff here

 **Michelle:** Other than that, the formal names of the groupchat and yourselves is just a cover up, feel free to make this into a chaotic dumpster fire of a thing

 **Cindy:** uh, question?

 **Cindy:** Why isn't Flash in the groupchat?

 ** **Michelle:**** Because he's flash

 ** **Cindy:**** Alright I guess

 ** **Michelle:**** Anyways, there will be team's practice on Tuesday right after school, be there or be square

* * *

**[Monday, 09:12 AM]**

**[PM's between MJ and Ned]**

**MJ:** Ned

 **Ned:** MJ don't you have a class?

 **MJ:** Look who you're talking to

 **Ned:** ok okok

 **MJ:** Anyways, where's Peter? Haven't seen him anywhere

 **Ned:** He's sick I think

 **MJ:** You think?

 **Ned:** I don't know, he messaged me he's not coming to school because he's not feeling well

 **MJ:** ok

 **Ned:** Just.. ok?

 **MJ:** Yes, just ok

 **Ned:** Alright

 **MJ:** You had the perfect chance to say ok back, wow, I'm disappointed honestly

 **Ned:** That's great and all, but I really have to stop messaging, I think the teacher looked at me

 **MJ:** ok

* * *

**[Monday, 09:20 AM]**

**[PM's between MJ and Peter]**

**MJ:** Hey loser, are you feeling ok

 **Peter:** I'm fine

 **MJ:** Care to try again

 **Peter:**...

 **Peter:** I'm sick

 **MJ:** There you go

 **MJ:** Are you gonna be here tomorrow?

 **Peter:** Idk if I'm being honest

 **MJ:** Alright no you're seriously sick, you used the shortened version of 'I don't know', do NOT come to school tomorrow

 **Peter:** But I might feel better

 **MJ:** You are not bringing yourself to this building or outside of your room for that matter

 **Peter:** But

 **MJ:** No

 **Peter:** What if May tells me to go?

 **MJ:** We'll cross that bridge when we get there

 **MJ:** Right now, sleep

 **Peter:** But I just woke up

 **MJ:** Sleep

* * *

**[Monday, 09:51 AM]**

**[PM's between MJ and Ned]**

**MJ:** you were right, he's sick

 **Ned:** Really? Wow

 **MJ:** What?

 **Ned:** oh uh, I mean yeah, that's not cool

 **MJ:** Are you hiding something?

 **Ned:** What? No, that's ridiculous!

 **Ned:** I would never!

 **MJ:** hm

 **Ned:** I swear!

 **MJ:** Not helping yourself there loser

 **Ned:** MJ c'mon

 **MJ:** fine

 **Ned:** Alright cool

* * *

**[Monday, 09:59 AM]**

**[PM's between Ned and Peter]**

**Ned** : Bro you good?

 **Ned:** Bro?

 **Ned:** Pete?

 **Ned:** Guess you're resting

 **Ned:** But bro MJ seems like she cares a lot for you

 **Ned:** Savour these moments man

 **Ned: O** k rest


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy: God y'all are disasters

**[Tuesday, 02:05 AM]**

**[The Decathlon team]**

_**Abe changed their name (b)abe** _

**Cindy:** Really?

**Cindy:** Why are you even up at this ungodly hour

**(b)abe:** I could ask the same to you

**Sally:** Don't dodge the question

**Cindy:** Sally you too?

**Sally:** Sush, trying to question Abe over there

**Cindy:** Well, answer

**(b)abe:** Rituals

**Peter:** Rad

**Sally:** Peter where did you come from?!

**Cindy:** Yeah you weren't at school

**Peter:** I'm sick

**Cindy:** So.. shouldn't you be resting?

**Peter:** Rituals await

**Sally:** Jesus christ

**Sally:** Unlike y'all, I'm going to sleep

**Sally:** Goodnight

**Cindy:** Goodnight S

**Sally:** Cindy? You're not going to sleep?

**Cindy:** Someone's gotta put the hooligans to sleep as well

**Sally:** ah, of course

**(b)abe:** Ouch, Cindy

**Peter:** I'm hurt

**Cindy:** Go to sleep, hooligans

**Peter:** Either way I'm not going anywhere tomorrow so no

**Cindy:** Abe?

**Cindy:** Abe??

**Cindy:** Maybe he fell asleep

**Peter:** probably

**Cindy:** which brings me to hooligan number two

**Cindy:** Go to sleep Peter

**Peter:** n

**Cindy:**??

**Cindy:** Peter?

**Cindy:** God y'all are disasters

* * *

**[Tuesday, 01:08 PM]**

**[The Decathlon team]**

**Michelle:** Good job everyone at the meeting, Idk when the next meeting is gonna be so like, be prepared

**Charles:** Be prepared for what?

**Michelle:** Be

**Charles:** Please don't tell me I'm the only one concerned

**Cindy:** I'm concerned about Abe and Peter right now

**Michelle:** What about them?

**Cindy:** Well they were up at 2 in the morning 

**(b)abe:** I'm peachy

**Charles:** You seemed peachy too

**Cindy:** Well what about Peter?

**Michelle:** He's fine

**Cindy:** He said he's sick tho?

**Michelle:** If he stepped foot out of his apartment I'm gonna blast his ass into next week I swear to god

**Michelle:** He better be fine

**Cindy:** okay...

**Cindy:** Well, what about the next meeting?

**Michelle:** Be

* * *

**[Tuesday, 02:19 PM]**

**[PM's between MJ and Peter]**

**MJ:** Loser you feeling good?

**Peter:** idk

**MJ:** Yep still sick

**MJ:** I hope you didn't step out of your room

**Peter:** I didn't

**MJ:** You better not

**Peter:** I said I didn't!

**MJ:** hm

**Peter:** Wha

**Peter:** Should I be scared?

**MJ:** Be

**Peter:** ???????????

* * *

**[Tuesday, 02:22 PM]**

**[PM's between Ned and Peter]**

**Ned:** Dude you ok?

**Ned:** MJ has been giving flash the stink eye because you're not here to replace him bro I'm scared

**Peter:** I'm fine, out swinging

**Ned:** You're sick tho?!!?

**Peter:** I'm fine, I fooled MJ into thinking I'm still seriously sick, I think I'm all good

**Ned:** You fooled MJ?

**Peter:** I really hope so

**Ned:** But you're still sick

**Peter:** I'll be fine

**Ned:** What about May?

**Peter:** I'll be back in like an hour or so, she will not notice

**Ned:** Fine

**Ned:** Please be careful

**Peter:** Gotchu bro

* * *

**[Tuesday, 02:23 PM]**

**[The Decathlon team]**

**Michelle:** Ok maybe Peter's hiding something

**Cindy:** What?

**Michelle:** I texted him, he looks like he's hiding something

**Seymour:** Like what?

**Michelle:** I don't know, that's the thing

**Cindy:** Can't he see these messages?

**Michelle:** Alright wait

* * *

**[Tuesday, 02:25 PM]**

**_MJ created a groupchat_ **

**_MJ changed the groupchat's name to Peter is suspicious_**

**_MJ changed their name to Michelle_**

**_Michelle added Sally, Abe, Cindy, Charles and Seymour to Peter is suspicious_ **

**Michelle:** Can we all agree that Peter is suspicious

**Sally:** In what way?

**Michelle:** He has been skipping training, he's sick all of a sudden, he's always glancing at the clock (always), he's secretive, the list can go on

_**Abe changed their name to (b)abe** _

**(b)abe:** Now that I think about it, yeah

**Cindy:** Again with the name?

**(b)abe:** Let me enjoy myself

**Sally:** Whatever, why are we discussing this even?

**Michelle:** He's hiding something and I want to know what

**Sally:** But we aren't even sure if he's really hiding something

**Michelle:** If he isn't then oh well, but I'm pretty sure he is

**Sally:** Alright alright

**Seymour:** So is this just to talk about Peter?

**Michelle:** Basically

**Seymour:** okay then, I get why Peter isn't here then but why isn't Ned too?

**Michelle:** Because he seems like he knows the thing that Peter is hiding and will probably not help

**Cindy:** And why do you say that?

**Michelle:** _[Screenshot of MJ's and Ned's PM's from last chapter]_

**Cindy:** huh

**Sally:** Ok yeah, they seem like they are hiding something

**Charles:** Isn't this a bit of invasion of privacy?

**Michelle:** If we find out that it is, we stop immediately, y'all hear that?

**Cindy:** Yep

**Sally:** Sure

**Charles:** Alright fine I guess

**Seymour:** Roger

**(b)abe:** Aye aye captain


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (b)abe: C'mon! I can't be the only one!
> 
> Michelle: Maybe you have a point
> 
> Sally: Seriously??
> 
> Charley: ??
> 
> Cindy: I have no comment other than 'what'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I'm so sorry for being so late. Life has caught up to me and I din't find time to write this.  
> I'm super sorry for being so short too! I didn't have motivation and it was started at 1 am in the morning, but at least we get some suspicions from the team!

**[Wednesday, 12:48 PM]**

****[Peter**** **is **suspicious]**** ****

 ** **Seymour:**** I'm convinced that Peter is definitely hiding something big

 **Michelle:** How did you come to that conclusion?

 **Sally:** Not that I'm disagreeing, but like,, explain

 **Seymour:** ok so you know how there's a back gate to the side of the school

 **Seymour:** I think it's normally locked except for emergencies

 **Seymour:** Whatever

 **Seymour:** Point is

 **Seymour:** I just see Peter go to the gate

 **Seymour:** And I carry on to go out of the main gate like the normal student I am

 **Seymour:** And the next I see him he's on the other side of the gate?? he just?? Got through it????

 **Cindy:** He could've climbed it

 **Sally:** True, but I can't deny that IS pretty suspicious

 **(b)abe:** What if he's enhanced? 

**Sally:** whAT

 **(b)abe:** Maybe he just.. jumped over it

 **Michelle:** looking at how many times an enhanced person appeared out of nowhere it wouldn't really surprise me, if I'm being honest

 **Seymour:** are we really wondering if Peter is a person with enhanced abilities?

 **Cindy:** sure

 **Seymour:** huh

 **(b)abe:** I'm gonna spin the topic, but speaking of enhanced people

 **(b)abe:** What about Spiderman?

 **Charley:** What about him?

 **(b)abe:** idk guys, aren't you like, at least a b i t curious about his identity?

 **Michelle:** Why are you mentioning this at all, out of all the chats even

 **Michelle:** No one is even sure if he's actually enhanced, let alone human

 **Seymour:** True, he could very well be an alien

 **Sally:** True, true

 **(b)abe:** c'mon, even if he isn't human, it's still pretty interesting to wonder

 **Michelle:** I'll repeat my previous question: why are you mentioning this at all, out of all the chats even

 **(b)abe:** Because I wanted to say it, idk? I didn't have any chat's to mention it besides this one

 **Cindy:** sure..

 **Michele:** Or maybe you're trying to signal that you think Peter is Spidey

 **(b)** **abe:** What? Of course not

 **(b)abe:** ok maybe

 **Sally:** Seriously?

 **Seymour:** I mean.. nah

 **(b)abe:** C'mon! I can't be the only one!

 **Michelle:** Maybe you have a point

 **Sally:** Seriously??

 **Charley:**??

 **Cindy:** I have no comment other than 'what'

 **Michelle:** I'll need more evidence but Abe, I'll want talk to you after the next decathlon meeting.

 **(b)abe:** Alright

 **Seymour:** Guys?? What evidence do you have that Peter, out of all people, is Spiderman

 **Michelle:** I'll figure it out. It just a theory

 **Cindy:** wow.....

 **Sally:** Speaking of, when's the next meeting?

 **Michelle:** I'll announce tomorrow in the groupchat

 **Michelle:** Now shoo, this is not the decathlon team chat this is about Peter being suspicious

* * *

**[Wednesday, 14:20 PM]**

**[PM's between Peter and MJ]**

**Peter:** _[screenshots from the decathlon team groupchat of MJ saying he's hiding something from the last chapter]_

**Peter:** wh??

 **MJ:** Took you long enough

 **MJ:** And no I'm not saying what I did

 **Peter:** If it's about me at least I maybe deserve to know?

 **MJ:** Fine. It's a groupchat

 **Peter:** About....?

 **MJ:** Nope, that's all you're getting

 **Peter:** Whatever groupchat it is, just tell me that Flash isn't in it 

* * *

**[Wednesday, 15:13 PM]**

**[PM's between Peter and MJ]**

**MJ:** No, Eugene isn't it the groupchat


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update daily, or at least often but I suppose that didn't play out as I expected. I'm incredibly sorry, so I'll try my best to write as much as possible, seeing that I'm getting bored more and more now! 
> 
> A lot of jumping between chats in this chapter, so if it get's confusing, I'm sorry!

**[Wednesday, 03:30 PM]**

**[The Decathlon Team]**

**Michelle:** Next meeting at Friday right after 6th period, be there or be square

 **Charles:** Didn't you say you were going to announce this in the TDT groupchat?

 **Michelle:** TDT?

 **Charles:** The Decathlon Team

 **Michelle:** In case you haven't noticed Charles, this IS the intended groupchat

 **Charles:** Oh shoot

 **Charles:** Yeah, I totally noticed I was just

 **Charles:** idk let's forget this even happened

 **Peter:** Is there.. another groupchat or am I just jumping to conclusions??

 **Charles:** No!! There isn't!!! I swear!

 **Michelle:** That's silly

 **Peter:** For a science high school decathlon team members, you sure don't know how to lie

 **Michelle:** Sassy much?

 **Peter:** Sorry, I'm just confused about the groupchat slip-up I guess 

**Peter:** Whatever

 **Peter:** Friday after 6th period right?

 **Michelle:** Indeed

* * *

**[Wednesday, 03:48 PM]**

**[Peter is** **suspicious]**

 **Cindy:** Charles?? How did you even manage to perform such a slip-up

 **Charles:** I don't know! It just happened! I wasn't paying attention!

 **Sally:** What if Peter starts to GET suspicious

 **Sally:** And then WE will be the suspicious ones!

 **Michelle:** All good, I told him there's a groupchat

 **Cindy:** what?!

 **Sally:** Why??

 **Michelle:** Relax, it's not like I told him that it's about our suspicions on him

 **Michelle:** But he's smart enough, he'll figure it out that it's about him

 **Charles:** And????? That's not great!

 **Michelle:** What we're doing is not great anyways, we're basically talking behind his back

 **Sally:** I hate to be accusatory, but you did start the whole group chat, Michelle...

 **Michelle:** True

 **Cindy:** Speaking of accusatory...

 **Cindy:** He was kinda more sassy?

 **Michelle:** "more''? As in, he's sassy already?

 **Cindy:** You know what I mean!

 **Charles:** I'll have to agree with C, but I guess he was frustrated with the whole groupchat thing?

 **Michelle:** We all know his temper is the longest in the known universe

 **Michelle:** He wouldn't do that

 **Cindy:**..

 **Sally:**...

 **Michelle:** I'm not obsessed with him, I'm just very observant

 **Sally:** okay... whatever, considering that, I guess it's one more thing to add onto his list of odd behaviour

 **Cindy:** I guess..

* * *

**[Wednesday, 03:49 PM]**

**[PM's between Ned and Peter]**

**Ned:** Bro? You all good? I saw the whole decathlon group chat thingy

 **Peter:** Yeah, no, I'm all good. Must have been my quips from spider-manning, I guess they didn't wear off or something

 **Ned:** You went Spider-manning?

 **Peter:** Yes? It's what I do?

 **Ned:** You have to tell me! I'm your guy in the chair!

 **Peter:** Sorry, I was caught up with.. something. I can't get out tomorrow, Aunt May put on restrictions ever since she found out about this, and a mad Aunt May is a very, very scary

 **Peter:** I swear, she could've made me implode as well as Mr. Stark with her gaze alone!

 **Peter:** Point is, I'll get out on Friday

 **Peter:** As I'm allowed to take more time with the whole spider-man shebang on that day, we could video chat while I swing around?

 **Ned:** DUDE! Hell yes! I didn't know how I didn't think of video chatting! That'll be awesome! See you tomorrow bro, I have to go

 **Peter:** Cya

* * *

**[Thursday, 10:34 AM]**

**[PM's between MJ and Peter]**

**MJ:** Dork, you good? You don't look like you've gotten sleep at all

 **Peter:**?

 **MJ:** You're not as discreet as you think you are

 **MJ:** Also, thank you for the opportunity to sketch, I'll be able to fill another page of 'people in crisis'

 **Peter:** ughh

 **Peter:** It's fine it's just.. everything is almost overwhelming me at the moment

 **MJ:** As much as I hate to say it, I'm kinda concerned

 **MJ:** Are you actually okay?

 **MJ:** *Are you actually okay, Dork?

 **Peter:** I guess, I just need to get time alone while I have my chances, break is almost halfway done

 **MJ:** Okay, but don't dare to tell a soul that I admitted on being concerned

 **MJ:** ew, feelings

* * *

**[Thursday, 11:42 AM]**

**[Peter is suspicious]**

**Sally:** Is Peter ok? He seems... awful

 **Michelle:** I texted him a while back, he said he feels a bit overwhelmed

 **Sally:** by..?

 **Michelle:** I have no idea

 **Sally:** Okay, your 'a bit' is a bit of an understatement. Throughout the entire class he looked like he wanted to curl into a ball, when the ball rang he full on flinched, then he ran out of the classroom like his life depended on it

 **Michelle:** I'm going to ask Ned

* * *

**[Thursday, 11:45 AM]**

**[PM's between MJ and Ned]**

**MJ:** What's happening with Peter?

 **Ned:** Okay I'm gonna be blunt right now

 **Ned:** Sensory overload

 **Ned:** He get's those from time to time

 **MJ:** Where is he

 **Ned:** I don't know actually, as far as I heard from someone, he ran away as soon as class ended but I don't know to where

 **MJ:** Check the bathrooms

 **Ned:** Right

* * *

**[Thursday, 11:48 AM]**

**[Peter is suspicious]**

**Michelle:** This is probably private, but Peter is currently experiencing a sensory overload, if you see him DO NOT touch him, shout at him, or anything of the sorts, tell me where he is and stand nearby, GIVE HIM SPACE

 **Michelle:** I'm going to suppose Peter wanted to keep this private, so we're going to keep it that way

* * *

**[Thursday, 11:49 AM]**

**[PM's between MJ and Ned]**

**Ned:** Found him, boy's bathroom 2nd floor

 **MJ:** Got it, try to calm him down I'm coming

* * *

**[Thursday, 11:52 AM]**

**[Peter is suspicious]**

**Sally:** oh god

 **Cindy:** Is he ok?

 **Michelle:** Ned found him, everyone please stay away from the boys bathroom on 2nd floor or maybe get someone to guard it for a bit

 **(b)abe** : I'll do it

 **Seymour:** Me too

 **Charles:** I'll stand nearby just in case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that I have NO IDEA where this fic is going. I am making stuff up as I go.
> 
> This ended of a small cliffhanger I suppose, please don't kill me! It's almost 3 in the morning, so I decided to leave it to future, hopefully less sleep deprived, me to tie it up
> 
> I really wanted to end it on a good note (or as much of a 'good note' as you can get with a sensory overload involved), so what better way to do it if not a protective Decathlon team moment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgot about this I swear! I was just at summer camp!!
> 
> also THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER A 100 KUDOS AND OVER A 1000 HITS, I NEVER TOUGHT I WILL GET THIS FAR! Special thanks to those who comment, it gives me a huge boost of motivation!💕  
> I basically live off of validation, so don't be afraid to leave comments! Helpful criticism is really appreciated!
> 
> For this, I tried my best to make this as long as my mind possibly could, I hope you enjoy it! <3  
> This isn't much about Peter as it is just the team joking around, but don't worry, I'll try to get some action in the next chapter!

**[Friday, 02:45 PM]**

**[PM's between Ned and Peter]**

**Ned:** You okay? You weren't at school today and I didn't want to text you earlier just in case something happened

 **Peter:** Had a minor sensory overload at the morning so I decided to not go

 **Ned:** Oh, sorry bro

 **Ned:** Are you still having it?

 **Peter:** It's barely there but it's there

 **Peter:** I'm using Karen to send the messages just in case to not trigger a bigger reaction

 **Ned:** Gotchu gotchu

 **Ned:** Well okay it's practice at the moment and I asked to be excused and I'm pretty sure MJ is gonna be annoyed if I take longer, I'll see you next time right bro?

 **Peter:** Right cya

* * *

**[Friday, 03:02 PM]**

**[Peter is** **suspicious]**

 **Cindy:** Hey, anyone know how Peter is doing? I'm pretty worried after yesterday and I don't think he was in today

 **Sally:** Yeah I didn't see him either

 **(b)abe:** Maybe Ned knows

 **(b)abe:** I saw him text during practice, might be texting with Peter

 **Cindy:** That's assuming, but probably, since we're talking about Ned

 **Cindy:** Those two are inseparable

 **Sally:** Michelle? Maybe you know?

 **Michelle:** Don't know how Peter is doing, don't know if Ned was texting Peter, no

 **Michelle:** I'll just ask Ned

 **Sally:** Why not just ask Peter straight away?

 **Michelle:** Don't question me

* * *

**[Friday, 03:10 PM]**

**[PM's between MJ and Ned]**

**MJ:** Hey nerd

 **MJ:** How's the other nerd?

 **Ned:** Peter's ok

 **MJ:** Can you please expand your reasoning, because Peter wasn't at school and frankly everyone else is worried

 **Ned:** You're worried??!

 **Ned:** I did not expect to see you express any emotion

 **Ned:** Ever

 **Ned:** In my life

 **Ned:** ESPECIALLY towards a person!!

 **Ned:** ESPECIALLY _ESPECIALLY_ towards people you know

 **MJ:** I said everyone else, that does not include me

 **Ned:** oh

 **MJ:** Also

 **MJ:** How dare you assume I can express emotion towards people I don't know

 **MJ:** There isn't a person I don't know

 **MJ:** Therefore, impossible

 **Ned:** You expressing emotion at all is impossible but okay

 **MJ:** I'll take that

 **MJ:** Anyway, can we get back to my original point

 **Ned:** Rightright

 **Ned:** Peter said he got a minor sensory overload at the morning so he decided to not come in

 **MJ:** Alright, got it

 **Ned:** ok..

 **MJ:** Okay

 **Ned:** I'm-

 **Ned:** Okay idk I'll let you finish this conversation

* * *

**[Friday, 04:13 PM]**

**[PM's between MJ and Peter]**

**MJ:** Hey nerd

 **MJ:** Ned said you felt bad, is everything ok now?

 **Peter:** Are you

 **Peter:** Are you worried right now??

 **MJ:** Oh my god, Ned pointed this out as well, shut

 **MJ:** So? Are you ok?

 **Peter:** I'm better yeah, thanks

 **MJ:** Alright

* * *

**[Friday, 04:20 PM]**

**[PM's between MJ and Ned]**

**Ned:** Seriously? I send that message an you leave me dangling off a cliff

 **Ned:** ok I see how it is

 **Ned:** Hmph

 **Ned:** Ok I look stupid I'm gonna stop while I can

 **Ned:** Okay you're not MJ I gave you a great opportunity to make a joke about me always being stupid and you throw it to the ground and stomp on it

 **Ned:** Why the hell

 **MJ:** To make you look even more stupid 

**Ned:** OH MY GOD

* * *

**[Friday, 04:29 PM]**

**[Peter is suspicious]**

**Michelle:** Peter felt bad in the morning, an aftermath of yesterday I'll say

 **Michelle:** Oh, and I also made a fool out of Ned, so that's cool

 **Cindy:** Very cool

 **Sally:** Is Peter alright now?

 **Michelle:** He said he's better

 **Cindy:** Very cool!

 **Sally:** He has the weekend, I'm sure he'll be alright by Monday

 **(b)abe:** Speaking of Monday

 **(b)abe:** Is that when's the the meet is gonna be?

 **Michelle:** Yeah, probably, Imma announce it later

 **Cindy:** I was about to say 'Don't forget' but I remembered who I was talking to and got scared

 **Michelle:** Good.

 **Sally:** uh oh

 **Sally:** That's a period

 **Sally:** Cindy run

 **Cindy:** Oh crap

 **Seymour:** I know that Cindy is meeting her inevitable doom but

 **Seymour:** off topic, but I like how we use this chat to not talk about how Peter is suspicious but we literally just 

**Seymour:** t a l k

 **(b)abe:** Ikr I didn't expect it either

 **Sally:** Eh I'm cool with it

 **Cindy:** Same here

 **Sally:** Oh! Cindy! You're still alive!

 **Seymour:** I'd like to point out that Michelle hasn't said anything in a long time

 **Sally:** My celebration of her being alive is short indeed I suppose

 **Cindy:** guys cmo

 **(b)abe:** Cindy? Did you forget the n at the end???

 **Sally:** Cindy's offline-

 **Seymour:** Press F to pay respects

 **Seymour:** f

 **Sally:** f

 **(b)abe:** f

 **Charles:** f

 **Seymour:** In memory of Cindy Moon, she was the best of us (probably not but shhhhh)

 **Seymour:** She has died from disrespecting Michelle

 **Seymour:** I'm sure the death was either not felt and she has died peacefully

 **Seymour:** Or, prior to Michelles request, it was very painful

 **Seymour:** rip

 **Sally:** That is emotional

 **Seymour:** It better be

* * *

**[Friday, 04:44 PM]**

**[The decathlon team]**

**Michelle:** I know you're all gonna be tired, but meeting on Monday after school y'all

 **(b)abe:** Roger that

 **Cindy:** mhm

 **Sally:** CINDY??

 **Seymour:** Oh, you haven't died?

Cindy:What?? No, my battery was low

 **Sally:** oh

 **Seymour:** So that speech was for nothing huh

 **Cindy:** What?? Speech???

 **Seymour:** About your death

 **Sally:** It was very emotional

 **Seymour:** It better has been

 **Cindy:** oh

 **Cindy:** OH

 **Cindy:** Wow Seymour, I'm touched

 **Seymour:** Of course

* * *

**[Friday, 07:58 PM]**

**[PM's between Peter and Ned]**

**Peter:** Bro

 **Ned:** Bro?

 **Peter:** Bro

 **Peter:** It's video calling time

 **Ned:** Bro??

 **Peter:** It's also spider-manning time

 **Ned:** OH BRO

 **Ned:** But wait first

 **Ned:** Are you feeling ok?

 **Peter:** I feel fine dude

 **Ned:** okok

 **Ned:** You should call because I don't want to distract you in case you hit a lamp post or smth

 **Peter:** I'm not THAT clumsy

 **Ned:** Right

 **Peter:** Bro c'mon

 **Ned:** I'm just saying

 **Ned:** Wouldn't be surprised if a new headline would be "Spider-man seen hitting a lamp post in the middle of the evening"

 **Peter:** Do you want to call or not

 **Ned:** RIGHT

 **Ned:** Sorry bro

**[Video chat: 3h, 47min, 21sec]**

**Peter:** Sorry to cut it short bro

 **Ned:** That

 **Ned:** WAS THE BEST THING EVER

 **Ned:** DUDE I FELT LIKE I WAS FLYING

 **Peter:** of course you think that

 **Ned:** You almost hit a lamp post several times tho

 **Peter:** BRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of making a separate fic about that video call, but idk :"0


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned: Besides, it's not like someone is keeping a list of your suspicious behaviour or something, no one is going to figure anything out bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW THE FUCK DID WE GET FROM 100 KUDOS AND 1000 HITS TO ALMOST 200 KUDOS AND OVER 2000 HITS I HAVEN'T EVEN POSTED ANYTHING IN A LONG TIME GUYS WTF I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH <3
> 
> This one is one of the shorter ones I hope that's ok!

**[Saturday, 02:12 AM]**

**[The decathlon team]**

**Peter:** I'm going to cry

 **Peter:** Why does time exist

 **Cindy:** IT'S 2AM PETER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE

 **Peter:** Time doesn't exist, therefore it does not alter my existence 

**Cindy:** Go to sleep

 **Cindy:** Now

 **Cindy:** Or I swear to god

 **Peter:** What you gonna do about it

 **Cindy:** Something

 **Peter:** Mhm

 **Peter:** Brb gonna get some coffee

 **Cindy:** PETER NO

 **Peter:** Oh shit just remembered the floor boards are squeaky

 **Peter:** Ah fuck it I'm just gonna climb the walls

 **Cindy:** Wh

 **Cindy:** Peter get your ass to bed

 **Cindy:** PETER BENJAMIN PARKER

 **Peter:** Yo

 **Cindy:** Where are you

 **Peter:** In my house

 **Cindy:** Are you in bed

 **Peter:** I'm in my room

 **Cindy:**.

 **Peter:**...on a wall

 **Cindy:** Goddamnit stop and go to bed

 **Peter:** Can't

 **Cindy:** Oh yeah? Why?

 **Peter:** I drank the coffee so..

 **Cindy:** OH FOR GODS SAKE

 **Cindy:** You know what

 **Cindy:** Nah

 **Cindy:** I'm not going to deal with this

 **Cindy:** Goodnight

 **Peter:** Alrighty lmao cya

* * *

**[Saturday, 10:31 AM]**

**[PM's between Peter and Ned]**

**Peter:** NED

 **Peter:** MY BRO

 **Peter:** MY GUY IN THE CHAIR

 **Peter** :MY HOME BRO

 **Peter:** PLEASE

 **Ned:** Bro?? What's up??

 **Peter:** DID YOU SEE THE DECATHLON CHAT

 **Ned:** uhhh lemme check

 **Ned:** Yeah, what about it?

 **Peter:** WDYM THIS IS DIRE

 **Ned:** It's just you chatting with Cindy at 2am??

 **Ned:** Btw 2AM?? Please go to sleep bro

 **Peter:** THAT REALLY DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW

 **Peter:** I MENTIONED IM GOING TO CLIMB WALLS

 **Peter:** MULTIPLE TIMES

 **Peter:** WHAT IF THEY LINK IT TO SPIDERMAN

 **Ned:** No one is gonna notice bro

 **Peter:** BUT WHAT IF

 **Ned:** Cindy legit seems she thinks it's just you sleep deprived and saying random things bro, chillax

 **Peter:** BUT

 **Peter:** BRO THEY'RE NOT IDIOTS THEY COULD FIGURE IT OUT

 **Ned:** Bro relax

 **Ned:** Even IF someone figures it out (which they're not gonna), you can just ring up Tony Stark right?

 **Peter:** Mr. Stark doesn't have time for these situations

 **Peter:** I also don't wanna be a burden

 **Ned:** You have had multiple movie nights with him

 **Ned:** You also stayed there for as long as 4 days once

 **Ned:** I don't think there's room for you being a "burden" to him c'mon

 **Peter:** ...

 **Ned:** Besides, it's not like someone is keeping a list of your suspicious behaviour or something, no one is going to figure anything out bro

* * *

**[Saturday, 10:59 AM]**

**[Peter is suspicious]**

**Cindy:** Yo random idea, but maybe we should make a list of Peter's suspicious behaviour? Might keep everything organised!

 **Michelle:** Not the worst idea

 **Michelle:** Give me a second

**Michelle:**

**-** Reappearing cases of illness and sensory overloads

-Not sleeping at night (Insomnia? Nightmares?)

-Secretive

-Always glancing at the clock when class or decathlon training is going on

-Skipping training and some early classes

-Being able to jump over a high highschool gate without problems (seen by Seymour)

-Sassy after hours after school

-Is able to carry heavy things with ease

-Bruises (they also heal quickly)

-Mentions 'wall climbing'

 **Michelle:** Feel free to add anything onto it, I'm going to put it into the chat description

 **Cindy:** Ik I'm signing my death warrant once again, but why mention the 'wall climbing'? He was probably sleep deprived or smth

 **Michelle:** I feel like it's worth mentioning anyways

 **Cindy:** ok..

 **Cindy:** Also, the second to last one??

 **Michelle:** What about it

 **Cindy:** well... how did you notice that?

 **Michelle:** I have my ways

 **Cindy:** I'm not gonna question it

* * *

**[Saturday, 11:21]**

**[PM's between Peter and Ned]**

**Peter:** Yeah you're right

 **Peter:** That's silly haha

 **Ned:** You being a burden to Tony Stark (or anyone) or the fact that someone has a list of your suspicious behaviour?

 **Peter:** Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT
> 
> I'd like to mention, that in no way having nightmares, sensory overloads, bruises, etc. is "suspicious behaviour" . It is on the list because the team is "investigating" Peter, therefore they mention everything they know  
> If you're having problems, please contact a professional or a loved one. As much as I wish I could help you (and I can try, feel free to talk to me!), I'm just a young teenager on the internet


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned: I owe you 5 bucks...
> 
> MJ: So it finally happened?
> 
> Ned: Yep and now he's panicking and screaming at me to kill him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact!: Almost every single chapter has been written at 2-4 in the morning!
> 
> This one is a little short but it was mostly to get an idea out of my head, I hope you don't mind!

**[Saturday, 03:48 PM]**

**[PM's between Peter and Ned]**

**Peter:** Legit kill me

**Peter:** Where is god and why hasn't he taken me out of this world

**Peter:** I wouldn't mind Satan too

**Peter:** Anyone

**Peter:** Just fucking kill me

**Ned:** Bro wh??

**Peter:** THIS IS A BIG SITUATION I NEED YOU TO KILL ME THIS IS MY ONLY WAY OUT

**Ned:** What happened? oo is it Spidey business?

**Peter:** Let me find a rooftop that's away from the tower and then we'll talk

**Ned:** The tower?

**Ned:** Wait

**Ned:** THE tower??? THE TOWER?? YOU MEAN THE AVENGERS TOWER?

**Ned:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?

**Ned:** Can we switch lives?????

**Peter:** I'll explain everything and then you will need to kill me

**Ned:** I still have no idea if this is serious or are you saying this ironically

**Peter:** Shut

**Peter:** BUT

**Peter:** You know Mr. Stark right?

**Ned:** Of course I do, I'm not an amateur

**Peter:** So I'm staying over for the weekend

**Ned:** wHAT

**Peter:** Keep your fanboy inside let me finish

**Peter:** So I'm in Mr. Starks lab and we're doing projects right

**Peter:** And I ask for help and then he helps me

**Ned:** You've been typing for 5 minutes now what happened??

**Peter:** I'm conflicted on wether or not to tell you 

**Ned:** I am insulted and offended

**Ned:** Tell me NOW I've been told something happened you cannot stop there

**Peter:** hhhhhfosjapo fine

**Peter:** So in order to thank him

**Peter:**..jfc

**Peter:** I sAY 'THANKS DAD'

**Ned:** And??

**Peter:** AND?

**Peter:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN 

**Peter:** I JUMPED OUT OF THE WINDOW IN ORDER TO ESCAPE THAT SITUATION IM NOT GOING BACK THERE AND I NEED YOU TO KILL ME

**Ned:** It's finally the time you called him that me and MJ were bidding on how it would happen

**Ned:** Speaking of, I owe her 5 bucks

**Peter:** NED KILL ME

**Peter:** I'M HOPING YOU'RE NOT BLIND BECAUSE YOU'VE MISSED THE POINT

**Peter:** IT BEING TO KILL ME

**Ned:** Don't say you're going to be surprised if he follows you and says "you're welcome son" 

**Ned:** He absolutely sees you as his son

**Ned:** I've seen you two!!!

**Ned:** cmon

**Peter:** I'LL BE SURPRISED IF HE DOESN'T ERASE ME FROM HIS LIFE

**Peter:** THERE'S NO WAY HE'LL BE OKAY WITH ME BEING NEAR HIM

**Ned:** jfc

**Ned:** Calm down for a second, I'll be right back

* * *

**[Saturday, 04:09 PM]**

**[PM's between Ned and MJ]**

**Ned:** I owe you 5 bucks...

**MJ:** So it finally happened?

**Ned:** Yep and now he's panicking and screaming at me to kill him

**MJ:** huh

**MJ:** Were you messaging me in order to get some sense into him?

**Ned:** Maybe

**MJ:** A wise decision you're both losers

* * *

**[Saturday, 04:12 PM]**

**[PM's between MJ and Peter]**

**MJ:** So how's your dad

**Peter:** MJ I SWEAR TO GOD

**Peter:** I CANNOT TAKE THIS

**MJ:** You haven't answered my question

**Peter:** KILL ME AND I MIGHT

**MJ:** I'm enjoying this, I'll not 

**Peter:** PLEASE

**MJ:** Eh

**MJ:** be right back

* * *

**[Saturday, 04:19 PM]**

**[PM's between MJ and Ned]**

**MJ:** Yeah he's not taking it the best

**Ned:** Told you

**Ned:** How do you think it'll play out

**MJ:** Honestly, Tony better pick him up or something and call him son or I'll be disappointed

**Ned:** I can agree with you on that one

**Ned:** Then again, if I didn't I feel like I should be begging for my life

**MJ:** Damn straight

* * *

** _Meanwhile_ **

**[Saturday, 03:59 PM]**

**[PM's between Tony and Pepper]**

**Tony:** PEPPER

**Tony:** HE CALLED ME DAD

**Pepper:** Finally

**Pepper:** Rhodey owes me 10 bucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely going to write a separate fic about this chapter whether you like it or not


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ: Did you just call me sus
> 
> Ned: I ain't calling you clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't mind me, totally not me coming out of god knows where after almost 2 months of nothing  
> I am back~  
> I'm sorry for the unexpected hiatus, I totally forgot (not really, it was more to say ''I was busy swimming in stress and breakdowns'') and I hope I can get back to this once more! :D

**[Sunday, 02:16 PM]**

**[PM's between Ned and MJ]**

**Ned:** Soo.. about the whole yesterday thing

**Ned:** Maybe we should talk to Peter?

**MJ:** wdym

**Ned:** Idk, I mean,, Peter kinda seems stressed out and we haven't got any news about a follow up 'you're welcome son' line from Mr. Stark

**MJ:** Right

**MJ:** I'm going to go ahead and contact Tony then

**Ned:** Wait what

**MJ:** What do you mean 'wait what' 

**Ned:** I mean like '' 'wait' you're going to contact Tony Stark 'what' are you doing''

**MJ:** To get some opinions about yesterday

**Ned:** Why would you do that

**Ned:** MJ

**Ned:** This is Tony Stark we're talking about

**MJ:** I know do I look like I care

**Ned:** Honestly you don't but listen to me

**Ned:** _This is Tony Stark we're talking about_

**Ned:** You don't think this could

**Ned:** Oh I don't know

**Ned:** Seem really sus 

**MJ:** Did you just call me sus

**Ned:** I ain't calling you clear

**MJ:** Insulted and betrayed

**MJ:** I'm going to go do weapons but I'm gonna aim the gun at you

**Ned:** wow ok

**Ned:** That would kill me

**Ned:** In turn that would make you really sus

**MJ:** Not if I blame Tony and/or Peter

**Ned:** That's brutal

**Ned:** I like it

**MJ:** Back to the point

**Ned:** Right

**MJ:** I'm going to go text Tony

**Ned:** Do you have his number or something

**MJ:** I'll figure something out

**Ned:** Just don't drag me into that mess

**MJ:** If you knew me better you would be begging to be dragged into this mess

**Ned:** True

**Ned:** But

**Ned:** Looking at the fact that I don't know you at all actually

**Ned:** That's a big ol' no

**MJ:** Good.

**Ned:** Oh no

* * *

This is a much shorter chapter because I had actually no brain power at all to do anything, but I really wanted to get back to this, so in turn, have this chapter in which in the middle I had a breakdown!

I just wanted to notify everyone that I am indeed alive and kicking!

Well

it's mostly life kicking me

but I'm alive!

Updates might resume maybe once a week but I cannot promise anything, it's mostly when I have an idea and then I go along with it for a chapter and my creative drive has been empty recently, but I'm not giving up!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle: Sally are you completely sure? This might be vital info
> 
> Sally: I am, 100%, scouts honor
> 
> (b)abe: You went to scouts?
> 
> Sally: .
> 
> (b)abe: Continue
> 
> Sally: Anyways, yes, I am sure
> 
> Sally: Unless someone gassed me or something and I'm having hallucinations 
> 
> Sally: or
> 
> Sally: like, Peter was a projection
> 
> Sally: But I'm pretty sure that wasn't it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not updating at all for a couple of months!! Thank you to those who kept supporting me, but please keep in mind that this series is NOT discontinued as long as I haven't said so, even if I haven't updated for a very long time oops  
> Believe me, I kept thinking about writing, but I had to do somethings and then wanted to take a break, and it all went to today, when I finally update!!
> 
> so sorry once again, I shall try to not take this much of a break!
> 
> I am a literal teenager tho, so I cannot promise anything at all lmao

**[Monday, 04:01 PM]**

**[Peter is suspicious]**

**Sally:** Can I add a thing or two to the list because oh my god

**Michelle:** what is it

**Sally:** so.. remember that one time when Seymour mentioned that Peter possibly jumped over that fence

**Sally:** I just saw it 

**Sally:** basically I followed him (creepy, I know, not the point right now) because I was interested

**(b)abe:** and?

**Sally** : and let me tell you, he is not just an athlete

**Sally:** He didn't even touch the fence

**Sally:** He just... jumped

**Charles:** are you serious

**Sally:** completely!! 

**Sally:** I'm guessing the theory that he's enhanced that someone had here a long time ago might be true? In the jumping aspect anyway

**Charles:** Dude what if Peter was bitten by a kangaroo or something

**(b)abe:** pff

**Michelle:** Jokes aside

**Michelle:** Sally are you completely sure? This might be vital info

**Sally:** I am, 100%, scouts honor

**(b)abe:** You went to scouts?

**Sally:**.

**(b)abe:** Continue

**Sally:** Anyways, yes, I am sure

**Sally:** Unless someone gassed me or something and I'm having hallucinations 

**Sally:** or

**Sally:** like, Peter was a projection

**Sally:** But I'm pretty sure that wasn't it

**Michelle:** I'll try to see myself, but thank you

**Michelle:** I'll add it to my list, I just need to find it

**(b)abe:** you have a list in real life too?

**Michelle:** In case that there's a virus, my phone get's hacked or destroyed, yes, I do have a list.

**(b)abe:** Sally save me michelle might kill me

**(b)abe:** Sally?

**Sally:** Sorry, I was having a freak out because Michelle said thank you to me

**(b)abe:** Seriously

**Sally:** That might be a one in a lifetime thing, let me cherish it

**Michelle:** You better cherish it

**Charles:** So.. Enhanced?

**Sally:** Someone mentioned it before haven't they?

**(b)abe:** A long time ago, yep

**(b)abe:** Speaking of enhanced

**Sally:** oh this is the exact same thing like last time

**Sally:** Are you going to talk about spidey

**(b)abe:** Hell yeah I am

**Sally:** my god

**(b)abe:** ignoring the fact that I might be signalling once again, that Peter might be spidey

**(b)abe:** Does anyone know what powers/enhancements Spidey might have?

**Sally:** Alright I'll bite

**Sally:** Looking at videos of his battles I would say enhanced flexibility (because who can be flexible and badass like that and not be Natasha Romanoff), probably super strength, he's probably light in weight because he needs to swing and he can jump very high, wall climbing, I'll go off and maybe even say that he might have super-healing? Because I saw a video of him getting hurt really bad and then he's fine like an hour later

**Charles:** How much free time do you have to be able to know all that

**Sally:** Shut

**(b)abe:** Alright!! So, what things does our PSL have that are similiar

**Sally:** Pause for a second

**Sally:** PSL?

**(b)abe:** Peter-Suspicion-List

**Sally:**...alright

**(b)abe:** Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted

**(b)abe:** Some PSL thingies include:

-Being able to jump very high (provided by Sally and Seymour) 

-Quipping/Sassiness

-Is able to carry heavy things with ease

-Bruises (they also heal quickly) (Michelles words, not mine)

-AND he mentions 'wall climbing'

**(b)abe:** Case in point, Peter might be spidey, I rest my case, thank you for coming to my ted talk

**Sally:** Well.. now that you mention it...

**(b)abe:** See!!

**Michelle:** I, on the other hand, totally agree with you

**(b)abe:** Sally I apologise for saying that Michelles approval is a normal thing, I get it now, I feel like I ascended

**Sally:** AhA!

**Michelle:** Bunch of children you two

**Michelle:** Anyways

**Michelle:** You two can call me MJ from now on

**Michelle:** To anyone that isn't Sally or Abe, do not call me MJ or face the consequences

**Sally:** Holy shit

**(b)abe:** Holy shit 

**Sally:** HOLY SHIT

**(b)abe:** OH MY GOD

**Michelle:** Stop or I revoke your privileges

**Sally:** I apologise MJ

**(b)abe:** we're sorry MJ


End file.
